The Chase
by SerasTasha
Summary: Chikane and Himeko got lost in a forest, and they can't get out. An unknown creature follows them.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N.:**_

**Hello people and welcome to the land of no return lol. May I introduce you to my new friend, the mysterious creature from this story, the Slender man. *Slender nods at you as a greeting*  
Well, first of all, I must warn you, I guess this could become scary sh**, if you know what I mean. If you don't, google Slender man, or watch gameplay of Slender on yt, 'cause I've done this story mostly based on the game. And no, they didn't have Slender in the 'Game' category, so I couldn't make this one a crossover *sigh*  
**

**Anyway, this story will be kind of oneshot, you know, I am going to concentrate only on this event I will be writing about, and I am not sure how long it will be...but it won't be too short~  
3 at least + probably an extra chapter as well**

**Anyway,again, let me fill your void (lol if you know what I am pointing to,if not, freely check my other KnM story 'Fill my void') look at this as kind of and AU, something similar to 'Fill my void', but it is not connected to that story.**

**Well, that's enough of me chattering around, you got your info, now get going and read this xP  
reviews would be helpful and very supportive, so if you have any opinions on the chapter or the story, feel free to write your thoughts  
hope you'll enjoy it (had done some slight changes and typos I didn't like seeing here, sry~)  
**

**i do not own KnM nor the legend of the Slender man**

* * *

It was dark and Himeko was choking Chikane's palm out of fear. They were lost in the middle of a forest.

They could remember running from Chikane's crazy fans into the forest and falling down some slope. They had woken up two hours later, beside a small creek and the slope they fell from, not knowing how to get back or to get out of this forest.

Himeko was now shivering and clinging onto Chikane's elbow. Chikane was starting to get worried and kept her mind on constant vigilance. _'This is my fault, if I had never had those fans of mine crazy like this, this would never had happened… I should have held them on a tight leash…'_

They stopped at a bigger tree, to see if they could find any sign of moss, which would tell them which side is north; because they lost track of west since it was getting dark when they woke up. Chikane touched the tree calmly, even though she wanted to rip it out of the ground and break it into pieces. "This one can't help us either… I'm sorry I'm so useless, Himeko…" Chikane leaned on the tree looking at the ground.

"I… It's okay, Chikane-chan. You're not the one to blame here. And if somebody is useless here, it is me…"

Chikane snapped out of her state immediately. "Hush, Himeko. That is not true! You had brought us up from that slope, you were brilliant! You're not useless…" She took Himeko's hand into her own. "You hear me?" She smiled at the blonde as the latter replied back with a small smile. "We have to keep on moving so we can possibly find a way out." Still holding Himeko's hand, she continued on walking towards the direction she thought that was east. _'We must get out of here. I must save us somehow! I must get Himeko to safety…'_ A cold wind blew past them and with the corner of her eye she could barely see Himeko shivering even more. _'As fast as I can…'_

The wind stopped after a few minutes, but the air around them kept the temperature the wind brought with it. Above them, they could hear a higher wind moving the branches of the trees, making it hard to see the sky. The stars. _'They are beautiful, I know it; but we can't stop and enjoy those precious moments of alone time at an hour like this. If only we weren't lost in this forest…'_ She started walking faster by the passing minute; not very conscious of her doing, and after a few minutes they were practically running.

"Chikane… Chikane… chan? Why… are… we… running…? Is there… something after us?" The blonde could barely ask, running behind the dark-haired girl.

Chikane suddenly stopped. "We were running?" She blinked. She was almost breathless. Chikane turned towards a terrified and breathless Himeko. "No… I… Forgive me, Himeko, I unconsciously started running…"

"Maybe you felt something…" Himeko shivered again and looked behind them.

Chikane saw her breath in front of her face. "Or maybe it's too cold so I speeded up for us not to freeze. Let's continue, Himeko." It didn't seem right to Chikane, this sudden coldness. It was too cold for a summer night. What was going on? She didn't like this one bit. "Something must be wrong; we got to get out of here fast…" Now it was Chikane's turn to shiver. Not out of coldness, but out of pure dread that just crashed into her. Dread of what ever is out there that is doing this to scare them. They were powerless, Chikane had not brought her blade with her, and they can't find anything they could use as a weapon around here. They had no light, no clue where they were going or where they were - what ever was out there could easily get them, they were an easy target. Chikane swallowed her saliva, took the closest hand she could grab with hers and continued on with their journey.

They were going through some lower trees and bushes, when Chikane realized she didn't hear a thing from Himeko ever since she grabbed her hand. At first, she thought she was too scared to let out a breath, and continued on. But as seconds passed by, she was getting more worried. Is she alright? Do they have to stop? '_Is she in a state of shock? Of course she'd be in a state of shock, who wouldn't be in a place like this and at a time like this. But should I continue on dragging her like this, or should we stop so I could calm her down? Which choice is less dangerous, I wonder. Oh god, help me choose…'_

Chikane slowed down a bit, but kept on going; too scared to look back and see a very terrified Himeko behind her. She couldn't handle that right now. Her Himeko like that.

Chikane dreamed of protecting her, being her everything; but how could she do that if she can't even get them out of these woods? They should have reached at least one end of the forest; she knew the size of it, and it wasn't too big. As a matter of fact, they hadn't run too far in the woods while running away from those crazy fans and falling down the slope. This was very strange. Like there was someone who was trying to prevent them from leaving from here.

She was just about to share her thoughts when her heart throbbed in her chest. She stopped and touched that place with her free hand. Dread was coming back to her, and she was scared of turning back to Himeko. But something felt wrong, very wrong; she could strongly feel it. It was getting colder. She was just standing there, in the dark, beside a tree, seeing nothing, feeling nothing but dread and her skin crawling. And the strangest thing was that she heard some sounds, strange sounds. Not the sounds of the wind, or the branches, or maybe even the birds, the crickets. But the sounds a radio would produce when it's not catching stations.

Himeko's hand was cold and seemed too big to be a hand of a teenager girl. Chikane thought she was imagining things because the fear is getting the best of her. Curiosity killed the cat – but saved Chikane that night. She turned around.

A tall, slender black figure with long hands had one of his hands linked to Chikane's. When she looked a little better at him (it got to be a 'him', right?) she noticed the tall creature was wearing a black suit. What terrified her the most was not the sudden appearance of the creature behind her, not the abnormality of his long hands, nor the fact that the creature was very pale and **had no face!**

When she saw Himeko was not there behind her, she was frozen to the bones. _'W… What… Himeko! I must find her!'_ She let the monster's hand go instantly after that thought and felt goosebumps climb up her spine. Right then did she realize in what situation she was and really see the creature in front of her. He had something like a dark tentacle coming from his back and going towards her. He was just standing there, motionless and expressionless(no sh**?). At that moment, two instincts were fighting inside of Chikane; _'find Himeko fast'_ and _'get the fuck away from it'_. One must win fast, since that tentacle was getting closer, and she didn't like it.

Her eyes filled with tears as she proclaimed the winner, turned around and started running as fast as she could. Fear was griping her whole body now; it was a miracle she was even able to stand on her legs!

She ran through the woods carefully as well as fast, so she would not fall, since it will be her final downfall and Himeko's end. "Himeko! Himekooo!" She cried not spearing her voice. She needed to know if the girl is alright, or if she could hear her. "HIMEKO!" She cried again with her throat choking itself in pain, fear and worry. Tears were now flowing down Chikane's face as she was running, but she decided she wasn't going to sob because it will only drain the energy she needed to escape this creature.

She could feel his aura getting closer while she was running, but after a while the presence was slowly fading away and was completely gone now. She stopped cautiously, in case she needed a fast start to outrun this creature again. As she stopped, she felt her whole body shivering, and she was barely gasping to get some air into her lungs. Cold sweat dropped down her face. She was in a state of deep shock now.

Her muscles hurt so much, they paralysed themselves, and the only muscles that could move were on her face. She was sobbing for a while, but stopped and gathered her senses rather quickly. The thought of Himeko in trouble helped the process. The thought of Himeko being caught by that creature consumed her whole being.

'_Find Himeko'_ She had to go back there to find her – and every single muscle, every single cell in her body was **against that!** But her soul, her love, was pulling on her resolve and determination to run into the unknown with all that fear inside her. It was stronger, she loved Himeko more than anything in this world. She'd do anything for her, even risk her own life. And that she will do right now.

Chikane decided, and took a few minutes to catch her breath and strength back. She turned towards the direction she came from and instincts started working. It was pushing her back, but she stood there, trying to win this war finally and go search for Himeko. _'This is madness'_ every cell in her body was screaming, but she really didn't pay attention to it. She took her time to recollect herself and started moving, started running. You would think she had lost her mind.

Well, in a way, she did. Himeko is her everything; without her, Chikane is only a lifeless shell that gracefully walks the world, with a prefect fake politeness to talk to other people. A perfect princess. A lifeless princess. She's aware that her life without Himeko was empty; the blonde was like a sunny flower that gave energy back into that pale, lean and inert body of Chikane's. She must hurry.

And again, tears flew down her cheeks. She hated crying, she hated fear, and she hated this forest. She hated feeling helpless, she hated Himeko being scared and she hated her fans for driving them further into the forest. She hated that 'thing'.

While running, she stumbled upon some branches and grabbed a hold of the nearest tree for support. Gathering herself, she looked at the tree she was holding onto. It seemed that there was something on it. A paper that looked like it was shining.

Chikane took it and stared at it. _**'You cannot escape'**_ said on the paper, and there was something red on it, like… blood. Chills ran through Chikane's body and she instantly backed off, but did not throw the paper away. Funny, the paper was not glued to her, better said, attached. She couldn't get rid of it. That was the last thing she needed right now, a creepy note that was saying that she is going to die. That Himeko is going to die.

'_No! I must keep on going! This note does not change a thing or mean anything to me!'_ She put the paper in her pocket and continued going straight.

It was silent. Too silent. No animal was heard. Only the wind and an occasional branch breaking was heard. It was very unnerving, especially for an overly emotional and scared, nervous wrack of a teenager. Everything was going against her now. But she wasn't stopping for anything. She couldn't stop now, especially when Himeko was in danger and god-knows-how far away from her. She must move on.

She ran into the night once again, looking out for bigger branches, roots and trees in her way. Something was pulling her to that direction she was going now; and as helpless as she was, she accepted the 'help' she was getting.

The next area was a bit clearer from trees, and when she came closer, she noticed a swamp in the middle of the clearing. She came even closer to see what was that strange white square, that was floating on the surface. It was very near the bank Chikane was standing by. She leaned in to grab the paper and took it to her face to see what was written on it. Strangely, the paper wasn't wet. She turned it around.

'_**Don't look back'**_

Everyone would look back at these words, even Chikane. And she did, on impulse, as everyone else would. Looking behind her, she saw something near her, with hands like branches outstretched towards her.

Chikane screamed and took a jump back in enormous fear, landing in the shallow water of the swamp.

The figure wasn't moving, so she had time to focus her sight on what was in front of her. She blinked. It was only a tree. She sighed with a relief and a huge rock fell from her heart. _'I didn't notice it, was it there before I came to this note? Oh lord, I don't want to know…'_ She took a few deep breaths, step out of the swamp, and continued on.

* * *

_**A.N.:**_

**tips for those who are playing Slender:**

**walk, walk and walk, run at times, and never  
I mean NEVER LOOK BACK! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A.N.:_**

**Yay it came earlier than I thought :D  
I am so proud of me ^^ xD  
So, before you start reading this, I just want to thank Emrriz Mei for helping me with my indecisiveness and adding in a great idea for the story which helped me a lot with my inspiration and writing. I was about to concentrate all my strengths on Chikane in this story, when she barged in and told me "Himeko!" (well metaphorically speaking~) - oh yes, Himeko as well must learn her way trough the forest, trough this game of Slender.  
Thank you very much :3  
Anywayyy, you're so going to like what I had done with this one, but it's maybe...uhm, circular? You'll see~  
But it's just... like that, they are going in circles, in their minds and with their motions... Because it's supposed to be like that, you know, the gameeee xD  
**

**I do not own KnM nor legends of Slender  
enjoy~  
**

* * *

It was too dark and quiet, and to top it all, she couldn't feel Chikane's presence anymore. It was like the girl vanished into thin air. Chills ran down Himeko's body. She is not near. Where is she?

'_Oh my God. Chinake-chan! We shouldn't have gotten separated like this. I'm scared…'_ She looked around but only saw darkness and nearby trees. _'What should I do…? I have to find her… But… I'm too scared to move… How should I do this?'_ She kept on turning around, trying to make sense of things around her that weren't just trees and darkness.

After a few minutes, Himeko hit her forehead. _'I must move so I could actually find her! Being scared and standing here won't help me anything.'_ She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and slowly moved her right leg in front of her.

Nothing. She opened her eyes. Nothing happened, nothing changed. It encouraged Himeko to take another step. And then another. And again. And in no time, she was practically running. She brushed with her hand every tree that was close by for support, because there were a lot of branches on her way to where-ever-she-was-headed-to. Her hard breathing was all she could hear now. It was too quiet. And nobody liked 'too quiet'.

This extreme silence heightened Himeko's excitement and adrenaline. She was now breathing even harder since her heart was pumping overtime, and she had a feeling like it's thumping in her throat. She dared to stop, after some time of running, by some tree and catch her breath.

'_I feel as something is close by, but it isn't. This is really scary… but I must find Chinake-chan…'_ Her trail of thoughts stopped. She blinked.

Just in front of Himeko was a tree with a white glowing square on it. _'What… What is that?'_ She blinked again. It was still there. _'Should I…?'_ Himeko slowly came closer to the tree. The white square was actually a piece of paper. Something was written on it but it was a blur for Himeko to read it. She reached for it and the letters sharpened out in that moment. When she saw what was written there, her body froze in an instant and her heart jumped a beat or three. She wanted to scream, but she mustn't. It would be too dangerous, even though it would have given Chikane an idea of her position - no. It was too risky. And something was out there; Himeko could feel it now, something watching, hunting, waiting.

Himeko's heart started clenching itself and creating a huge burden on her shoulders. It was too much. Everything was too much. She started crying.

Tears ran down her pale face as she was clenching the note in her right hand – it just couldn't fall off. Her eyes were shut for a long while as her tears were running down her cheeks, down to the ground in front of her. And she suddenly remembered the feeling she had earlier. The feeling that somebody is here; watching and hunting. Something will get her if she stays like this any more. She must move to survive and find Chikane. And then, get out of here.

If she were to die, Chikane would be devastated, Himeko knew that. They just had found each other and had started sharing their happy time together when all of a sudden, this happened. They were so happy for finding each other! Himeko felt as if she were feeling things Chikane was feeling, and the other way around. They were connected somehow and didn't care about an explanation for it. For both of them, it just clicked. They felt; they **knew** this was **'it'** and never bothered with questioning it. It just felt right and pleasant. Warm. Peaceful. Destined. And now, why was this happening if they were destined to be together?

Himeko blinked. Maybe they have to prove themselves to God that they are worthy of this destiny bestowed on them. Maybe they have to find each other in this dark maze so they can prove this feeling is right. Yes, that must be it!

And now, with solid determination and a new source of energy and positivity, Himeko smiled trough tears. She will find Chikane and they'd be able to live together forever. _'That's right. Happy thoughts. Right. We'll be together, I just have to find her. It will be alright, because we are connected by fate, and what ever happens, we will be together.'_ She took a deep breath and took another peek at the scary note. **'Watching, always. Watching her.'** She had just crumbled it and pushed it into her pocket when she heard a scream.

"Chikane-chan!" Himeko silently mumbled in her beard and started running in the direction the voice came from, hoping that she will find her alive.

'_That is stupid thinking, Himeko! Of course she would be alive! She can take care of herself! The one you should be worried about is you. Clumsy and clueless… Only with her do I know how to take care of myself. I just have to survive and find her, and everything will be okay…'_

She ran through the trees, brushing each one with her hand for support while stepping on branches. She was like that for a while until she reached a small pond. And yet again, she saw a white glowing square, but this time it was on the surface of the pond, near a creepy-looking tree.

She cautiously came closer to that tree and turned towards yet another note. She lifted it from the water and felt that it wasn't even wet. That was peculiar. She turned it so she could read what's written on it.

It wasn't like she wanted to check out this note; not like she hadn't had anything else to do (hello people, finding Chikane anyone? Thank you~), it was just that something was pulling her towards it, and the need to see what's written there was born, or better said, installed in Himeko, so it can go automatically every time a note like this is near. It bothered her when she realized that need that wasn't hers. She wondered, what if there was a note, and she heard that Chikane is in trouble? Would she run to the stupid note, or would she beat that urge? She must work on this…

'**Don't look back.'**

Himeko blinked a few times at the note. Well. There was a tree behind her right now. Unless something is behind that tree there is not…

She turned around slowly, gripping the glowing note in her right hand. She twitched a bit when she saw the tree behind her, but there wasn't anything behind it so she felt relieved. She sighed. _'There. Nothing scary… Unless this tree actually moved a little closer to the pond when I wasn't looking… I don't think I want to know…'_ She turned left facing the creepy tree and continued on in her search for her beloved.

* * *

Facing the annoying tree that scared every cell of hers, Chikane turned right, because she felt something pulling her towards there. She prayed that Himeko was near and safe. _'She can take care of herself. There's nothing to worry about; it seems that thing is after me. I just have to lose him and find Himeko. And get the hell away from here.'_ She walked very fast in the direction something was pulling her to.

After a while of walking, she came across three huge rocks, and of course some glowing square thing on one of them. Chikane sighed. Another creepy note. She can handle that.

She came closer to the note when she felt a breeze on her neck. She turned around immediately and looked around, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Uh, out of the ordinary creepiness, that is, because everything is out of the ordinary right now. There are no birds; there were no ants on trees, on the ground, on the branches, anywhere! No worms, no night butterflies, no wolves, no nothing. Well, all of **that** is truly out of the ordinary. After a few more seconds of looking around, she just turned to the note again and took it from the rocks.

Chills ran down her spine and she felt a presence, in the distant; she felt like it was watching her every move. She just swallowed her saliva and took a peek at the note. **'Watching, always. Watching you!'**

Chikane's heart skipped a beat. _'At least it's still after me and not Himeko…'_ She tried to lighten up the realisation that it's actually watching her every move, the entire time. It failed miserably and she was breathing hard anyway. _'Got to keep moving then. It's just playing around with me so far, or so it seems.'_ She turned right again and started running; brushing every tree on her way for support. _'These darn branches… Who put them there? And how is it there are so many of them? It would have taken all the branches from all these trees to become like this. This forest is getting weirder, if it could get any more…'_

And again with that weird sound. That sound when a radio isn't catching any stations. It's creepier than silence; Chikane would very much agree on that one. But who, or maybe what, is producing that sound? Is it that creature, or is Chikane near a broken radio, or maybe… something explainable?

The sound was getting louder. Chikane froze at the spot. _Shit! It's still really playing with me! And it's probably close!' _She quickly turned around and saw that creature near by a tree; standing still, facing her way. "Well, shit!"

Chikane turned around once again and started running again; this time not caring to grab something for support. This situation enlarged her fear and completely closed her sense of rational thinking. The urge to survive was now on and it gave her adrenaline a boost.

'_That… son… of a…'_ She barely controlled herself not to swear while running. Its presence was slowly fading away, and the sound as well, after a while of running, but she didn't dare to stop yet. Only when she wasn't sensing that anything is after her did she actually stop and lie down to rest her lungs and muscles. _'That was the worst run in my life! Thank heavens it stopped for some reason, and let me get some rest.'_ She took a few deep breaths and realized something. _'Is it still toying with me… or he found Himeko?'_ Her eyes were wide open and she jumped at her feet coming to this assumption. Her heart throbbed in her chest when she heard a scream.

"Shit!" Chikane jerked with her whole body as she was imagining that thing catching glimpse of her Himeko. "Himeko!" She ran towards the direction of the scream, not caring about the creature seeing her as well, even though a few seconds earlier all she wanted is to be as much far away from it as she could. She ran as fast as she could, fearing the worst, that that creature actually captured Himeko.

* * *

**_A.N.:_**

**Oh and yes, I am aware where Himeko didn't hear Chikane's cries out to her. Yeah, that was all... Slendy's work *looks at him with one lifted eyebrow*  
*Slendy lifts a "*grins*" sign*  
There you have it folks, it's all his doing, and not my accidentally mistakes. :P  
Oh and one more thing, some real tips for playing Slender, the last one was only a joke of course~**

**made by my friend and I, lol:  
-don't run too much  
-don't waste stamina  
-keep your eyes to one corner  
-keep a distance with Slendy and avoid direct eye contact  
-don't panic n keep calm  
-sing a happy song!:D  
Or complain the whole way, like: "I cant see!"  
**

**hehe, so, until the next chapter I update, see ya~  
**


End file.
